The Mark Of Athena
by Demigod wars
Summary: My Take on what's going to Happen in the mark of athena
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

"Cohorts, Form ranks, be at ready, but do not attack unless given the I command you to" Reyna ordered

She turned to me and said "you sure they're not going to attack and that Jason is on the Argo II"

"I'm positive they're not going to attack and yeas he's onboard" I said with pure confidence

We all watched as the ship drew near it was taking it's time which was a smart move otherwise the cohorts might think they were attacking. That's when I heard the thought of the pegasi of Camp Half-Blood coming to they were right behind the ship.

"Everyone listen up, there's going to Pegasus landing along with the ship do not attack they come in peace trust me" I told all the legions

There was a lot of grumbling but no one objected. When the ship finally touched down only four people got off. Annabeth, Leo and two other people I didn't know. One of them looked a lot like Thalia so I took it that was Jason. Reyna and I marched forward to meet them they were holding a white flag, and behind us there was murmuring about Jason.

"Percy" Annabeth said when we were about ten feet apart she ran and gave me a bear hug. Not as bad as Tyson's but close enough.

"Hey WiseGirl" I said

"I missed you so much" she told me.

"Same here" I told her

At this point everyone was just watching us seeing how it was going to play out. I could tell both camps were on edge so I broke the silence.

"Reyna, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, Annabeth this is Praetor of Camp Jupiter Reyna" I introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you" Annabeth said

"Mutual, now before we get to talking about quest or anything, we must discuss cooperation, and my camp doesn't trust Greeks much and I have a feeling that it is mutual to yours" Reyna said

"Yes, that is an obstacle, but were going to have to work together to save the gods I have a feeling you know that to" Annabeth said trying to be diplomatic.

"True, but I don't know enough about you, we will meet in the Senate House immediately to discuss everything, pick your leaders and I will gather the senators" Reyna told Annabeth

"What about my comrades where can they go" Annabeth asked

"For now until we have a formal discussion on what we were going to do they can camp on the beach, but there will be an embargo line they can't cross until we get everything straightened out if they do then it will mean a war, and we don't need one of those right now" Reyna said with nothing but meaning behind them.

"Okay, where is the Senate House" Annabeth asked

"Reyna as Praetor I think I will show them the way and explain everything to them, you get Jason and discuss his absence" I said to Reyna.

She seen the meaning to my words and took Jason with her.

I went to the ship and everyone was happy to see me, but I told them the rules immediately for now I was a praetor first.

"Greeks, Listen up, there is an embargo line you may set up your base here, do not cross the line we have an embargo line, if you cross it, it will mean war between the two camps, as Praetor I will fight with the fifth Cohort, until then do not cross the line until after the senate meeting, no pranks, no jokes, no pointing ballista and one another, all of which will look as a sign of aggression" I told them with pure seriousness.

"Counselors with us, the rest of you set up camp, no need to look suspicious they won't cross the line if you don't like you they are under orders" Annabeth told them

I heard Reyna echo my speech to the Legions; I knew they wouldn't cross the line.

"Follow me, you may bring weapons but you will have to give them up at the pomerian line" I told them

As we marched of the ship I seen the Legions starting to take watches as the rest of them got ready for what could be a battle.

"Well, wisegirl how have you been" I said

"Worried sick over you what do you think" she retorted

"We'll talk about that later, but for now, how many troops did you bring" I asked her

"About 200, give or take a few, how many legionaries do you have" she asked

"Active we have 200, retired we have about 300" I told her

"Retired?" she asked

"They have a city here where you can go to college and live if you're a demigod" I told her

"Amazing" she said

"Listen, a few thing you guy need to know before the senate meeting, they take thing seriously, don't try to joke with them speak with sense or not at all, most are ready to attack if you don't prove differently" I told them

"Okay" they all said.

We were approaching the Pomerian line and I knew right then this was going to be an extremely long day, but I was happy because I knew I had my old friends, my new friends, and it was going to be okay. Everyone knew what was at stake, but they also knew it was going to be a long road to get the two camps to cooperate with one another.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing

"We can't trust Greeks" Octavian said

"Why, because of some old feud that dates back to the Trojan War" Rachel countered

"Yes, They're cowards, sneaky, and devious look at the Trojan War how did you win, not by knocking down the front gate but by using trickery, which they will us again if we trust them" He continued

"The why wouldn't Percy have defended Frank and Hazel, brought back the Eagle, defeated the titan Polybotes, and helped defend this camp" Annabeth said, I could tell she was trying hard not to get up and attack this kid.

This argument had been going on now for over an hour, and both sides were starting to lose their patience. When I looked at Jason I could tell he and I were thinking the same thing, if this kept going the same way then there would be open war by this end of the day.

"Everybody, listen up both Jason and I have been at both camps we've learned to trust Greeks and Romans alike not because we had to but because both men what they say neither side is lying. They both are good people we survived even after you found out who we were, it the same way with the whole camps we can trust one another" I said

"I was at the Camp Half-Blood for over 8 months, I know the people they mean what they say, they want us as an ally not an enemy, were all children of the gods, all of us are brothers and sisters, were family we have to get over old feuds and move on" Jason said.

"If we want to win this war then we have to work together and trust one another, otherwise Gaea has already won" I finished

"Even if we only ally our self until the end of the war then, never speak to each other again we will still come out better than if we never worked together at all" Jason added

"We know you don't like it but if we don't were all dead plain and simple" I stated

"All those in favor of forming an alliance with the Greeks until they prove untrustworthy" Reyna said

Went up except for Octavian, so I knew we weren't entirely through with the argument, but for now I figured we were safe. Since we were here I figured that I might as well push my luck.

"Also I want us to train together and teach each other our techniques" I said

This in term started a new round of arguments. But I had had enough of this crap I was done arguing

"Listen up, as Praetor of Camp Jupiter I'm not putting this up as a debate, were going to train together we need to see how both groups fight, my first war game here, and I was able to take on many of the legionaries without much difficulty if we could combine both fighting styles we would be an unstoppable fighting machine" I said

"True but how are we going to train with one another?" asked Reyna

"I've figured that we have about two weeks to get ready to sail to Rome" Annabeth said

"So we'll train for 10 days then prepare our equipment for war against the earth goddess" Reyna Stated

This time everyone agreed to circumstances and finally we were able to head back to pour troops.

"So, do you think we'll be able to work together between the two camps" Annabeth asked me as we headed back to the beach to inform our troops of our intentions

"I don't know, some of them will trust you because of me some wont, and some are just waiting to see what happens" I told her.

We were about to reach the Pomerian line and Terminus stopped us and started saying what all was wrong with everything we had on. It took us about ten minutes for us to get all of our equipment back on and ready to meet the troops. It was about a ten minute walk to the beach, so I started asking about the Argo II.

"How many people can she fit?" I asked Leo

"About 400, then the rest of the room will be dedicated to supplies, armor, weapons, and stables for the Pegasus" he told me

"How many are left to defend camp" I asked Annabeth

"We left about 20 there, they wanted to come but we needed defenders, most of them are wounded or new campers" she told me

"How many fresh do we have with us" I asked her

"About 70 troops" she answered

70 new troops. None of them have ever seen battle and don't know the looks of war. Don't know what it looks like when one of your friends is melted in half by poison, or bit in half or skewered through the middle with a sword or spear. Well, they would get a chance to learn about it soon enough, the question was, could they handle the trauma.

"What does it look like" I asked Annabeth

"Well, I think if we could get a few of the senate then we could work together a lot better than we are right now, but all in all I think we'll make a formidable team" she said

"Some of them knew I was a Greek when I first got here" I told her

"Probably because of you complexion" she told me

We were almost to the beach, would we be able to coexist I didn't know but we would have to try or all was doomed

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

Jason's POV

We were about to land on the field of Mars. By the look of it all the Legionaries and reserves had been called up to meet us, and possibly fight us. I knew the stakes were high, and the tensions were higher. Camp Jupiter was built like a battle field, and I knew if I wasn't careful it would turn into one.

I could see the Legions waiting for us to land, but I didn't know whether or not they would attack us when we landed. Everyone on the ship was on edge.

"This is such a bad idea" Clarisse was saying

"Why are you saying that?" Annabeth asked

"One were comin in with a war ship two there Romans, no offense, three we don't even know if they're gonna hold fire, if they fire on us we will have to fight back" Clarisse said looking at me

"I know, but we have to trust that Percy has convinced them to hold fire until we can talk with them" I said

"And if he hasn't" she asked

"Easy, we go to war with war over a beachhead" I told her

That seemed to dampen everyone's mood even more, but it was true if they fired on us we would have to strike back and defend ourselves. The Cohorts all looked toward the Argo II with a look of disbelief and aggression. Like they couldn't belief we would have the gall to come and the fact that we were Greeks probably didn't help our case of landing peacefully.

"Leo bring her in as slow as possible" I said

"No problem" he replied

He had been ecstatic to have finally been able to see what his creation could do. He had been practically shoving everything on board when the ship was ready. It had been a long flight over her with plenty of attacks from anemoi, but we had been able to stop all of the attacks from damaging the ship. Leo had been practically shouting at them that it would take more than a few puffs of wind to take this ship down.

In response there were large gust of wind lightning attacks, hail storms, and the worst weather imaginable. Leo laughed the entire way through it all. He scared some of the younger campers with his ranting. I could tell he was having the time of his life flying this ship. I had to give it to him though this was a spanking hot war ship. Nothing seemed to affect it.

"Listen up, These guys are serious about their camp, no coming in weapons drawn keep the Ballista pointed at the deck away from the camp, stay on the ship until we tell you different" I told the crew

"Pass that to the riders" Annabeth added.

Now we were about to land, and I knew then that it was going to be touch and go for a while. The only smiling face in the entire crown was a guy standing next to Reyna. When we got toward the rest of the crew could see him I saw the smile disappear and replace with a look of determination.

"Annabeth choose the ones you want to be the ambassadors, because we need to get the story out and do it quick" I told her

"Leo when we land come with me, Rachel, and Jason you of course" she said easily

"Aw, come on I need to check out the engine and everything else and make sure that everything okay" he complained

"No arguing you getting of this ship when we do" she said with steel in her voice.

I knew if Leo was smart he wouldn't argue with the Daughter of Minerva, I mean Athena, I mean oh what the hell. This stuff gives me a headache every time I have to think about godly parents or the gods in general. It was so aggravating, I was so gonna get Juno back for this one day.

When we had already discussed what we were going to do when we got here but that didn't make me any less nervous than what I was, in fact it made me more. I knew what my friends thought about the Greeks. So, I knew for a fact that they wouldn't welcome us with open, more of with Gladiuss drawn.

Despite all this I got off the ship. Annabeth took the early lead obviously heading toward the guy who I assumed was Percy.

"Percy" Annabeth said when they were about ten feet apart she ran and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey WiseGirl" Percy said

"I missed you so much" she told me.

"Same here" he told her

At this point everyone was just watching them as if to see was going to play out. I could tell both camps were on edge when Percy broke the silence.

"Reyna, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, Annabeth this is Praetor of Camp Jupiter Reyna" He introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you" Annabeth said

"Mutual, now before we get to talking about quest or anything, we must discuss cooperation, and my camp doesn't trust Greeks much and I have a feeling that it is mutual to yours" Reyna said

"Yes, that is an obstacle, but were going to have to work together to save the gods I have a feeling you know that to" Annabeth said trying to be diplomatic.

"True, but I don't know enough about you, we will meet in the Senate House immediately to discuss everything, pick your leaders and I will gather the senators" Reyna told Annabeth

"What about my comrades where can they go" Annabeth asked

"For now until we have a formal discussion on what we were going to do they can camp on the beach, but there will be an embargo line they can't cross until we get everything straightened out if they do then it will mean a war, and we don't need one of those right now" Reyna said with nothing but meaning behind them.

"Okay, where is the Senate House" Annabeth asked

"Reyna as Praetor I think I will show them the way and explain everything to them, you get Jason and discuss his absence" he said to Reyna.

She seemed okay with that, and when we separated I went with her, I could tell that this was going to be a debriefing of my time at the Greek camp.

"Council Members come with me, we have much to discuss with the Greeks, Romans until we get back there is an embargo do not cross it, it will mean a act of war, allow them to set up, and make a camp, if they cross the line bring them down, hard" Reyna told the Cohorts

We began walking toward the Senate House when Reyna started asking questions.

"So, are they serious about wanting peace and to work with us?" she asked right of the bat

"I'm positive, they want to work with us, and we need each other to defeat Gaea" I told her with confidence

We reached the Pomerian Line and took of all of our weapons. Terminus was having a fit at all the Greeks. I could tell that this was going to be a long council meeting.

"We can't trust Greeks" Octavian said

"Why, because of some old feud that dates back to the Trojan War" Rachel countered

"Yes, They're cowards, sneaky, and devious look at the Trojan War how did you win, not by knocking down the front gate but by using trickery, which they will us again if we trust them" He continued

"The why wouldn't Percy have defended Frank and Hazel, brought back the Eagle, defeated the titan Polybotes, and helped defend this camp" Annabeth said, I could tell she was pissed off

This argument had been going on now for over an hour, and both sides were starting to lose their patience. When I looked at Percy I could tell he and I were thinking the same thing, if this kept going the same way then there would be open war by this end of the day.

"Everybody, listen up both Jason and I have been at both camps we've learned to trust Greeks and Romans alike not because we had to but because both men what they say neither side is lying. They both are good people we survived even after you found out who we were, it the same way with the whole camps we can trust one another" Percy said

"I was at the Camp Half-Blood for over 8 months, I know the people they mean what they say, they want us as an ally not an enemy, were all children of the gods, all of us are brothers and sisters, were family we have to get over old feuds and move on" I said.

"If we want to win this war then we have to work together and trust one another, otherwise Gaea has already won" Percy finished

"Even if we only ally our self until the end of the war then, never speak to each other again we will still come out better than if we never worked together at all" I added

"We know you don't like it but if we don't were all dead plain and simple" Percy stated

"All those in favor of forming an alliance with the Greeks until they prove untrustworthy" Reyna said

Went up except for Octavian, so I knew we weren't entirely through with the argument, but for now I figured we were safe. Since we were here I figured that I might as well push my luck.

"Also I want us to train together and teach each other our techniques" Percy said

This in term started a new round of arguments. But he had had enough of this crap and was done arguing

"Listen up, as Praetor of Camp Jupiter I'm not putting this up as a debate, were going to train together we need to see how both groups fight, my first war game here, and I was able to take on many of the legionaries without much difficulty if we could combine both fighting styles we would be an unstoppable fighting machine" Percy said

"True but how are we going to train with one another?" asked Reyna

"I've figured that we have about two weeks to get ready to sail to Rome" Annabeth said

"So we'll train for 10 days then prepare our equipment for war against the earth goddess" Reyna Stated

This time everyone agreed to circumstances and finally we were able to head back to pour troops.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Sorry for the long wait

When we got back our troops were starting to get anxious, you could tell by the way none of them sat down or took of any of their armor.

"Romans, Greeks, lend me your ears" I shouted to get the attention of both sides.

"We are going to work together to take down the earth goddess Gaea, to do so for the next two weeks both sides will train together so that we can learn each other are fighting styles. Many of you know how dangerous this is, and we know your concern you don't trust one another. We will have to change that or we'll lose this war learn to work together even if you don't like each other. The whole world is counting on us to put aside our differences and safe them" I told both sides

"As far as sleeping arrangements goes the Greeks will form a command post near the beach head they have as much room as they need. Starting tomorrow we will have war games every evening. Tomorrow it will be simply Greeks against romans then it will be intermeshed. Daily routines have been changed a little no more free time we'll have plenty of time on the ride to Rome, instead, there will be Greek teaching romans their style of fighting separately, and Romans teaching the Greeks to fight as a unit so that we will be know how each other fights. Their weaknesses will be our strength and ours theirs, Dismissed return and prepare for tomorrow, because that's when the real training begins" Reyna finished

"I'm going to go with the romans and get caught up if you don't mind" Jason told Annabeth

"Of course" Annabeth responded immediately.

When a walked on the ship I was swarmed by a swarm of my friends asking questions.

"Yes I lost my Curse of Achilles ,Annabeth, No you can't steal from the chariot dealer, Travis, Yes they have a good fighting style, Clarisse" the list when on and on until finally I said "Enough for now we need to get this beachhead established and your gear put away" I told them

With that they dispersed and started grabbing gear. I was smiling like an idiot because it was so funny. If you've never seen demigods unloading a shipload of gear then you're missing out there was curses, swearing, and pushing one another. But there was a buzz about the ship, they were fighting romans tomorrow, this would get interesting.

Annabeth and I went to the beach once the guys started unpacking our gear. As soon as we were there she started hugging me fiercely and

"I missed you so much Seaweed Brain" she told me.

"You have no idea how much I missed you WiseGirl, when I first woke up the only thing I could remember was your face and name" I told her as we sat down

"You think they'll be able to work together?" she asked me

"I don't know, it's a long shot in the dark, I know for a fact that they think Greeks are scum, but I would probably think the same thing of them if I had never met them, but now it's like their family" I told her

"Well I don't really know what to think of them but I think there's going to be a problem with Octavian he seems to know how to start an argument, and we have some short fuses on board if you know what I mean" she replied

"I think he a backstabber to the Romans as well, one of our former centurions Gwen was stabbed in the back with a pilum, Frank, Hazel and I pulled it out and frank said it belonged to the first legion and Octavian was the only one missing one" I told her

Her eyes grew wide "You think he's working for Gaea?" she asked ever since Luke she's had this thing about people stabbing her in the back

"Don't know he hates me though he wanted preatorship, and I took it from him" I said with a grin

"We'll have to keep an eye on him" she said

"Come on we better get back and see how thing are going back at camp" I said

As we walked back we started hearing yelling and screaming coming from a few people. We started sprinting to see what was going on. When we got there we were met by a weary scene. About ten Romans were about to get in a fight with the Ares cabin, I could see that Clarisse was trying to keep her temper but I knew it wouldn't last. I saw Jason coming towards them to, so maybe we would be able to diffuse this rather easily.

"What the Pluto is going on?" I asked as soon as I reached them

"She tried to attack us" a kid from the First Cohort shouted

"Like Hades I did, if had attacked you be here right now" Clarisse shot back

"Both of you shut up, now tell us what happened calmly" Jason said

"I was walking to the beach to see if they needed any help, spoke to someone from the Minerva cabin start to leave when I was hit in the back by this bitch" he said

"Clarisse your turn" I said

"I was on the ship below deck until I heard the commotion outside, stepped outside then got accused of attacking someone I don't even know" she said through gritted teeth

"Anybody else see what happened" Jason asked

"Yea I did" some kid from the Hermes cabin said

"And?" I pressed

"Well, you see, I was trying out my new javelin and sort of caught her in the back" he said with a blush he was young so it may have been an accident

"Then why was Clarisse brought into this?" Jason asked

"Well, it was kinda her Javelin" he said

"I thought you said, never mind, Clarisse feel free to kick his ass for stealing your javelin, now are you alright Justin" I fanlly recognized him, he was a good kid but had a short temper but was easily cooled of.

"Yea, jus pissed me of little though but as long as it was an accident then I'm good, no hard feelings" He held his hand out to Clarisse

"Yea no problem, but I sure as hell aunt no bitch" she said shaking his hand.

"Well lets go our separate ways and get ready for tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us" Jason said

For the time being Jason and I would stay where we were before today that way we will still have a connection with our current sides. The only difference was that Annabeth was going to be able to stay with me in the Praetor cabin, we still had a lot of catching up to do, but I dicided to run it by Reyna first.

"Hey Reyna would you object to me letting Annabeth stay in my cabin with me?" I asked her

"Will there be anything going on that I will need to know about?" she replied

"No just catching up and trying to figure out how to ease the tensions between the two camps" I told

"Then its fine just be careful" she said.

With that I went to get Annabeth when I found her I told her the details and she quickly agreed. We went to my cabin and talked to one another for about an hour telling one another about our adventures while the other was away.

"So tell me about this quest for death" she said

"Well to put it in short terms because its way to long to tell, we went and found Phineas, gambled with my life against him for the location of Death, Met Reyna's sister queen of the amazons she hated me, fight for Frank to defend him from cannibals, went to Alaska got attacked by griffins, fought against a ghost legion and found the legions standard, came back and beat Polybotes and was named Praetor" I told her

"Wow" she said with a yawn

Come on lets go to bed I told her. We both slept in my bed it was a king so there was plenty of room. I was in my pajamas, and camp Jupiter shirt, and she was in her Camp Half-Blood shirt and pajamas. I closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep smiling; man I had missed this girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait

I own Nothing

I woke up with Annabeth's hair in my face; it smelled like freshly picked strawberries. Her face while she was asleep looked so peaceful and calm, like she was in Elysium. Which I was right now having her with me again, I started thinking about our future and what it would lead to. I imagined us living in the city once I did my time with the legion, and what we would do.

I was in mid thought when I felt turn over and face me. She snuggled her head into my chest and sighed.

"What are you thinking about Seaweed Brian?" she half mumbled to me

"Oh, I was just in thought about our future" I told her

"Then it's a good thing I got you back to reality, who knows how much empty space in your head there is, you might get lost again" she said looking up at me with a grin on her face.

"Shut up, WiseGirl" I told her.

With that we both got out of my bed and started getting dressed for what was going to be a very stressful day of mending two camps that didn't want to be together. Seriously, at breakfast there was no communications with one another not even a hello besides for me and Annabeth. Everyone was giving death glares.

"To hades with this you yellow-bellied bastard I won't sit here and let you Greeks into this camp to destroy it TO ARMS" Octavian shouted

A few people actually got up but before they could do anything I doused everyone with water.

"Octavian, stay in line roman and follow orders. Now since we were having war-games any way and no one seems to be able to wait, once we get through with breakfast gather weapons and prepare for battle. There will be no fortification only cohorts versus cabins, now Reyna, Jason, Annabeth, and I will referee. No killing but other than that free game" I said to hear the entire pavilion shake.

When I went out of the building I headed straight for blackjacks stable.

_What up boss_ I heard him think

"Just a few dumbasses being pains in the rear" I replied

_Want me to stampede em'_

"Na that's okay tempting though" I said

_So we refs for the big event, I don't even get to show out to this Roman camp on how to fight fair_

"Hey I don't either and fight darn good, there are a lot of good people at this camp who will help us a lot" I told him

_We'll see boss I don't like for now though fair enough_

"Yea just don't stampede any of them" I told him

We made our way to the First Praetor's cabin I needed to talk with Reyna before the war game began. When I got there I heard her dressing in her armor and waited a few minutes before I knocked.

"It's Percy, can I come in?" I asked her

"Yea the doors unlocked" she told me

When I walked in she had her back turned to me and was bent over a chest in the center of her room. She was rummaging through it for something that I couldn't see.

"I wanted to talk with you about the war game today" I told her

"Yea, by the way thanks for the heads up on that" she sounded a little annoyed

"I didn't have much choice, if I hadn't we would have had a fight in the middle of breakfast" I told her

"Yea I know, were going to have to figure out a way to fuse these two camps together otherwise we'll be fighting at each other at the Doors of Death" she said with a frown on her face.

"I have Annabeth working on that, she's the smartest strategist I've ever met" I said with pride in my voice

"You love her a lot don't you" she stated

"More than anyone I've ever met in my life" I said

"Are you planning on marrying her?" she asked

"Yes sometime when this is all over with I'm going to pop the question" I said

"Well when you do I'll marry you two in accordance to Roman traditions" she said

"Really?" I asked

"Of course, you're as big a member of this camp as you are that one might as well make both of you" she said

"Thanks, anyway, there a few things I want you to look at when they fight today, I need you to notice the differences and start working on a way to mold them in to each other's styles" I told her

"Okay, you do the same I know that you know a little about our style but you need to learn it fully I have a feeling that we both need to rain our commanders in order for them to pass it down through our people" she told me starting to strategies

Before I could respond Blackjack spoke to me

_Boss, while I'm thinking about it Scipio, passed it on to me that she's really sore and if we wouldn't mind if she road Porkpie_

'Yea, no problem' I told him in my head

_One more thing she said that you need to give Reyna tips in riding she's killin her back_

'No problem' I told him

_Thanks boss_

"Hey, Reyna Scipio asked me to tell you that she's sore today and for you to ride Porkpie, also she said you need to work on your riding skills your killing her back" I said with a laugh, her face was priceless

"Son of Poseidon perk I can talk to horses" I said

"Okay, well we better get going the troops should be about ready for battle, and you're going to show me Porkpie, I'm still not used to having more than one Pegasus at camp" she told me

End of chap

What you think review


End file.
